


something you can build

by Toe



Series: quest friends ficlets [2]
Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Misha doesn't have memories. Xoc does.





	something you can build

"Xoc, I've been thinking. I don't have memories, but you do," Misha said, breaking a troubled silence.

"Yes, that's right," Xoc said. "I don't know if I can transfer them to you, but we can try, if you want."

"I believe you are thinking of what humans refer to as 'telling stories.' But no, that is not what I wanted to inquire about. I want to know what I am missing by not having these memories."

Xoc frowned. His first instinct was that the difference was utilitarian, but Misha had access to the datasphere. They didn't need information. "It's about who you are, I guess, your identity, and that's something you can build. You're doing it right now, even."

"I see. Thank you," Misha said, but they still looked troubled.

"If I didn't have my memories, I think the thing I'd miss most is the people I care about, but you've got some of those, too." He gave them a friendly bump with his shoulder and at last, Misha smiled.


End file.
